


Shut Up and Dance

by pitch_playbook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bravenlarke, Bravenlarke Secret Santa 2015, F/F, F/M, Fake Not-Dating AU, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets invited to a wedding which in and of itself would normally be fine but it actually kind of sucks when you have two dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungestzerogmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/gifts).



> This here work is a Bravenlarke Secret Santa gift for the wonderful Meg (theyoungestzerogmechanic). I hope she’ll enjoy it and hopefully a few other people will as well. I was inspired by one of her favourite prompts, which is the ever-popular Fake Dating AU. I didn’t really know how to approach a fake dating story with a poly-ship so I put a twist on it. I call it the Fake Not-Dating AU and I hope that it’s almost as good as regular old Fake Dating. Happy Holidays Meg, from your fellow Bravenlarke shipper and Secret Santa.

She’s been dreading this day ever since she received the invitation in the mail. Clarke normally loves weddings. They’re romantic and fun, there’s booze and dancing, what more could someone want? The last wedding she went to was five years ago, it had all of those things and it was a blast. Back then things were different, simpler. Five years ago she wasn’t dating Bellamy or Raven, much less Bellamy and Raven. Her current situation made accepting a wedding invitation addressed to Clarke Griffin and Guest a little more complicated.

 

Nathan Miller happens to be a family friend of both Clarke’s family and Bellamy’s, so naturally he received the same invite. Both invites were addressed to their work addresses, the addresses they use for anyone who isn’t close enough to know they live together but close enough that they might want to send them something. It’s definitely odd, but it works for them. They received their invitations on the same day. The conversation over dinner that night was one Clarke hated, and one they have had to have far too many times.

 

“It’s fine Clarke, I get it,” Raven shrugs.

 

Clarke can tell by the way she’s biting her bottom lip that she’s annoyed.

 

“You know I would love if I could take both you and Bell as my dates, but I’m just not ready for that. Too many people that I really don’t want to have to justify my relationship to,” Clarke attempts to explain herself.

 

She hopes it doesn’t sound as pitiful as she thinks it does. She’s said the same thing one too many times now.

 

“I said it’s fine. I’m not going to push you into anything you’re not ready for.”

 

Raven runs her fingers through Clarke’s blonde locks, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

Clarke sighs deeply. Raven is a saint to put up with her. Clarke has been saying she’s not ready to tell people about her relationship with Raven and Bellamy for over two years, as long as they’ve all been together. Raven doesn’t have the same qualms, she’d tell anyone who asked if Clarke would let her. Everyone who is important to Raven knows about her boyfriend Bellamy and her girlfriend Clarke and if they have anything negative to say about it, well they’re no longer important to Raven. Clarke’s own mother doesn’t even know. They’re two very different people.

 

“I love you, you know,” Clarke whispers.

 

Raven winks at her and Clarke knows they’ll be okay.

 

“I know.”

 

Bellamy is on the fence about the whole situation. He’s not really keen on telling everyone he knows about his relationship either. It isn’t really any of their business. He sees Raven’s point too though. It takes a lot more effort to hide and none of them are particular happy to have to do it all the time. He would definitely prefer to be able to spend the holidays all together for one thing. Clarke avoids her mother but Bellamy won’t spend Christmas without Octavia. For a long time they only had each other, she has Lincoln now but he still likes to see his baby sister on Christmas morning. He’d also like to be going to this wedding with Clarke and Raven as his dates. He could easily be convinced to tell people if Clarke was on board. At this point though he’s not sure if she’ll ever be ready.

 

He’s taking Raven to Nathan’s wedding as his date. It was the only fair solution they could come to. Clarke’s the one who won’t budge, so she’s the one without a date. Raven offered to let her take Bellamy and stay home but Clarke wouldn’t let her. She already gives up so much to let Clarke have her privacy. Raven almost never gets to hold her hand in public anymore, or kiss her while the world is watching. She can’t take her two favourite people out for a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant or even for a stroll in the park. Clarke is surprised sometimes she doesn’t just up and leave. She might be tempted to leave herself if she was in Raven’s position.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You both look incredible,” Bellamy offers, smiling wide. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Raven quips, licking her lips suggestively before leaning up slightly to kiss him.

 

Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go. Her lips are smooth and taste like citrus. He loves the taste of oranges and Raven knows it. When he releases her she’s smiling her cheekiest smile. He loves that smile.

 

Raven pecks Clarke on the lips before she can say anything. She’s not normally one to be jealous but Raven can feel the tension in the air this morning. It definitely doesn’t help that they’re about to leave the house in separate cars for a three-hour drive. The venue for the wedding seems like a lovely place but it’s definitely a hike.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Bellamy is giving her his best concerned boyfriend look now. Clarke hates when he asks her if she’s sure about something.

 

“Yeah, I mean it’s not too late to just all go together,” Raven adds hopefully.

 

As fun as she thinks the wedding will be she knows it would be a lot more fun if the three of them could attend together. It would be a nice step to take after two years.

 

Clarke just shakes her head in response. She doesn’t want to start a fight just as they’re about to leave. They’ve had this conversation many times and there will be plenty of chances to re-hash their opposing stances again in the future. Right now she just wants to leave and get this wedding over with. Miller is a good friend but at this point she sort of wishes he was the kind of friend whose wedding you could get away with not showing up to.

 

“You know I wish I could say yes right now,” Clarke says, the look in her eyes pleading with them both just to drop it.

 

The words _“you can”_ are on the tip of Raven’s tongue but she stays quiet.

 

“I love you both so much and we’ll be back here in two days and everything will be back to normal,” Clarke assures them.

 

Bellamy’s arms wrap around her first, followed closely by Raven’s from behind. She can hardly breathe but it’s the best kind of breathlessness.

 

It feels like only a few seconds have passed when they release her. Time is ticking but she doesn’t want to let go. She thinks about how much longer they could stay here and still make it to the wedding on time but before she can say anything Bellamy starts walking out the door.

 

She watches as he stuffs a plastic bag with a change of clothes for himself in the trunk of Raven’s Honda. He follows it with Raven’s actual overnight bag and the wedding gift that’s actually from the three of them but only has Bellamy and Raven’s names on the card. She’ll write a cheque and stuff it in the card she has in her purse before the reception. Raven waves to her as they pull out of the driveway. Clarke blows her a kiss. She wishes she was in that car, but it would be too suspicious. Nathan Miller and the rest of their family and friends back home don’t even know that she and Bellamy have kept in touch, much less that they’re close enough to be driving to the wedding together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

She’s only been driving for thirty minutes and Clarke is already bored. She never goes for long drives on her own, she always has Bellamy or Raven or both with her to keep her company. Singing along at the top of her lungs to every song on her playlist isn’t the same without Raven to harmonize with. She doesn’t even bother after the second song. She normally rolls her eyes when Bellamy regales them with fun facts but she finds herself wishing he were here nattering in her ear. Even learning about the exact square footage of every Eastern European country would be preferable at this moment to driving alone in silence.

 

She can still remember their first road trip all together. It was five months after the three of them made it official. Bellamy had just officially moved into the apartment she had shared with Raven for a year prior. Raven wanted to go to some music festival almost six hours away. Bellamy had told them he hated long trips in the car but for Raven he would do it. He would do anything for Raven.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_“I love you,” he blurted out._

_It was the first time he said those words to either of them. They both knew he meant that he loves them both. Clarke smiled when she saw Raven reach for Bellamy’s hand from the back seat._

_“If it’s not obvious,” Raven started, “we love you too and yes, I am speaking for Clarke.”_

_Clarke just laughed. It was so Raven._

_“I do, love you,” Clarke added, just for good measure._

_“So we’re in agreement, we all love each other,” Bellamy stated very seriously, “good.”_

_“Thank you,” Clarke whispered in Raven’s ear later as they laid in bed in their hotel room._

_“For what?” Raven asked._

_“For convincing me that it wasn’t crazy to date him, and you.”_

_“Ah,” Raven smiled, “that was easy. You were smitten.”_

_Raven pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. It was a bold move on Raven’s part to introduce her girlfriend to her tall, dark and handsome male friend, and bolder still to ask her to go out on a date with him. Clarke could have thought she was crazy; she could have been angry or upset, or worse. Raven had a good feeling about it though, and she knew she was right when she woke up next to both Clarke and Bellamy the next morning. After that Bellamy just sort of never left their apartment._

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke angrily turns off the radio. She might as well commit to the deafening silence, that’s how it feels without Bellamy and Raven. Uncomfortable silence.

 

When Clarke finally arrives at their destination Bellamy and Raven are nowhere to be found. They probably made a pit stop for snacks Clarke thinks. Knowing Raven the scenario was likely and Bellamy wouldn’t argue if she wanted to stop. She grabs her bag from the backseat and makes her way into the hotel lobby. She had been hoping to maybe see Bellamy and Raven one more time before running into any of her friends and family.

 

“Miller,” she feigns excitement when her old friend bumps into her in the lobby.

 

“Clarke,” he smiles genuinely, “I’m so glad you could make it back for the wedding. You here alone?”

 

It was an innocent question; it annoys her more than it should. She is here alone by choice.

 

“Yeah,” she replies through gritted teeth, “my boyfriend couldn’t make the trip, work stuff.”

 

She hates lying. She should have just left it at yes. She hopes Miller will be too busy with his wedding being this afternoon to ask her anymore about her boyfriend.

 

“That’s too bad, but like I said I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Miller has always been a good friend. Clarke suddenly feels bad that she didn’t really keep in touch with him. She has him on Facebook and she had dinner with him and his soon to be wife last time she was in town but that was a few years ago now. She’s happy for him, she just wishes she was actually happy to be here.

 

He wraps his arms around her and squeezes tight. It’s been a long time since she’s hugged Miller like this. She thinks high school graduation might be the last time. She left town shortly after and hasn’t looked back. It was only a little over three years ago but sometimes it feels like forever since she left home.

 

As he pulls away from their embrace Clarke can see Bellamy out of the corner of her eye. He and Raven are walking into the hotel lobby hand in hand. She wants to run toward them, as if the drive here without them had been a lifetime rather than just a few hours. She stands still in the lobby, Miller still standing next to her.

 

“Bellamy,” he calls toward his friend, the same warm greeting he had given Clarke a few minutes earlier.

 

“Hey man,” Bellamy says as he pulls Miller into a tight hug. “Congratulations!”

 

“You remember Clarke right?” are the next words out of Miller’s mouth and Clarke can’t help but notice the smirk on Raven’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Bellamy replies nodding, “we had a class together I think,” he lies.

 

Bellamy was two years ahead of Clarke in high school. They knew of each other and saw one another at a few parties but they rarely interacted. She was genuinely shocked two years ago when Raven, her girlfriend of a few months at the time re-introduced her to Bellamy Blake. She met him at the shop she works at, looking to get his beat up Civic fixed. She installed a new transmission and fixed his headlights. When he offered her his number and a coffee date, she accepted on the condition that she could bring her girlfriend Clarke. When she told Raven that she knew Bellamy Blake from high school Raven asked her very bluntly why she didn’t hit that back then.

 

“Yeah, English,” Clarke agrees.

 

An awkward silence falls over the group. Clarke just hoping Miller is too distracted by his wedding excitement to ask what was up. It’s too much to explain, even if she wanted to.

 

“Nice to see you again,” Bellamy says with a smile.

 

Raven coughs loudly, saving Clarke from having to say anything else.

 

“Right,” Bellamy speaks up again, “Miller, this is my girlfriend Raven. Raven Reyes.”

 

“Nice to meet you Raven,” Miller says kindly, offering his hand for her to shake.

 

“Nice to meet you too Nathan, I’ve heard a lot about you…” she stops herself instead of saying from Clarke.

 

Bellamy doesn’t talk about Miller a lot. They weren’t as good friends as he and Clarke had been in school. Bellamy mostly knows him because his mother had been friends with Miller’s mother when they were younger. When his mother died Bellamy didn’t see much of Miller anymore, but they were both in the group of guys who hung out at lunch and played soccer. Miller’s mother probably suggested that he invite Bellamy and Octavia to the wedding to catch up. She always felt sorry for them after Aurora’s death.

 

“Well, I should get back to my finance. Lots of last minute things to do before the ceremony.”

 

He says it with such a huge smile on his face. Clarke can tell he’s in love. His eyes light up the way Bellamy’s do when he talks about Clarke or Raven.

 

As Miller walks away Clarke starts toward the check in counter when she feels Bellamy’s hand on her arm.

 

“Hey,” he starts, “it’s just two days and we’re still here together. I’ll save a dance for you.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispers, turning back toward her destination.

 

“I wish she wasn’t so stubborn,” Raven pouts after Clarke is out of earshot.

 

“If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t be Clarke Griffin, and you love Clarke Griffin.”

 

“I do,” Raven agrees before following Clarke to the check in counter.

 

Ten minutes later they walk away with keys for two separate rooms. With the ceremony set to start at 2PM they head to their rooms to drop their bags and finish getting ready.

 

“Hey Clarke,” Raven calls before she enters her room, three doors down from theirs.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you want me to curl your hair?”

 

Clarke just shakes her head. She is definitely being stubborn but she’s annoyed and it’s no one’s fault but her own. If she just had the courage to come out to her own family she wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

“Okay,” Raven sighs, “text me if you change your mind.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she can take a seat in the church Clarke hears a familiar voice calling her name.

 

“Clarke, Clarke,” she’s practically shouting.

 

“Hi mom,” she greets her as she walks into her waiting arms.

 

Her mother’s tears serve as evidence that Clarke doesn’t come home nearly often enough. She wishes it were mostly because she doesn’t want to spend time away from Bellamy and Raven but that’s only half the truth. Her relationship with her mother hasn’t been the same since her father’s death. She’s never really forgiven her for pulling the plug after his accident. She can still hear the doctor’s voice in the back of her mind saying that there was a very small chance he could wake up. Still, Clarke wanted that chance however small it was to still have a dad. She misses Jake every day. She’d visit more if he was still around and that thought makes her sad.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“Yeah,” is the only response she can muster.

 

“No date?” her mother asks all of the sudden and that’s the Abby Clarke knows.

 

“No mom, no date.”

 

She slides into the pew next to Abby. At least once the ceremony starts they don’t have to talk. She doesn’t have much to say. Everything good in her life revolves around Bellamy and Raven. If she can’t talk about them she doesn’t really know what else to say. Throughout the ceremony she can’t help but glance over at Bellamy and Raven. His arm is around her and they’re both smiling, staring straight ahead at the bride and groom as they exchange vows. She feels a pang in her chest every time she sees one of them whisper to the other. They’re probably saying, “I love you,” she thinks or commenting on how beautiful the bride’s dress is.

 

“I’ll see you later at the reception mom,” Clarke says as they exit the church.

 

“You know, you can come back to the house if you want?” Abby offers almost hesitantly.

 

Clarke considers the offer for a moment, it’s not like she has anything better to do. She doesn’t want to go back to her childhood house though. Doesn’t want to see the pictures of her with her father Jake that line the walls. She also doesn’t want to go hang out in her hotel room alone.

 

Still though, a pointed “no thanks,” falls from her lips.

 

Her mother looks sad and Clarke feels a little bad, but home still has too many memories she wants to avoid. This trip already sucks enough.

 

“Hey,” Raven’s voice greets her when she gets back to her hotel room.

 

She’s standing outside her door smiling.

 

“Hey,” Clarke’s voice is decidedly less jovial than her partner’s but she still smiles a small smile at Raven.

 

“You could come hang out with us before the reception. No one’s going to notice.”

 

Clarke sighs deeply. She doesn’t want to have this conversation; to say no again. She’s always saying no.

 

“Too many people I know are staying here,” she lies; Clarke has no idea who is staying at the hotel for the wedding. A lot of people still live in town.

 

“Fine Clarke, be lonely. I’ll see you later,” Raven huffs.

 

Raven walks away without so much as looking back. Clarke shouldn’t be as shocked as she is. She had that coming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tears hit the pillow before her head. She wishes in this moment that she had more courage than she does and that she didn’t care so much what other people think.

 

“Hey Bell, do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Raven asks as she enters their hotel room.

 

Bellamy moves from his place on the bed and takes a step toward Raven. His arms snake around her waist. He loves when she looks at him exactly the way she’s looking at him right now. He presses a kiss to her lips slowly. He’s still thinking of an answer.

 

“It may not feel like it, but I think we are. We’re letting Clarke deal with this the way she feels she needs to. I’m at the point where I’m kind of ready to shout from the rooftops about the two amazing women in my life, but that’s not Clarke.”

 

The sad look on Raven’s face makes it clear that she’s not entirely satisfied with that answer.

 

“You could have come as her date though, I could have stayed home. She would have had a better time,” Raven whines.

 

“She wouldn’t have wanted to do that. She’s not ready to tell people about us, but she wouldn’t want to erase you like that. She loves you too much.”

 

He’s right, Bellamy knows Clarke well. She’d rather be dateless than just bring her boyfriend Bellamy. It would feel wrong.

 

Raven crawls onto the bed after Bellamy. It’s still early; they can get a good nap in before the party starts. She drapes an arm over his bare back once he’s lying down next to her. She knows they’re missing something, someone but she doesn’t comment. She knows Bellamy wishes Clarke were with them as much as she does.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke chokes on her drink as she sees Raven and Bellamy arrive at the reception. She got there early; hoping maybe if she showed up early enough no one would notice her attempt at an early exit. Most of the other guests have already taken their seats at their assigned tables. She wanted to wait for them though, to see them again before they have to pretend they aren’t very much in love.

 

“You look stunning,” she comments to Raven as she and Bellamy approach her.

 

“Thank you,” she says, winking at Clarke.

 

“You look gorgeous Clarke,” Bellamy adds, “and thank you for noticing how good I look in this suit,” he teases her.

 

“You look very handsome Bellamy,” Clarke smiles at him.

 

Despite the fact that Clarke wants more than anything to walk into the venue hand in hand with them she still feels better having at least seen them. Raven and Bellamy never fail to make her smile, even on days like this.

 

As she walks toward the table that lists where everyone is seated she gets a pit in her stomach.

 

“Hey, we’re sitting together,” Raven exclaims happily.

 

Of course they are.

 

As Clarke takes her seat across from Bellamy and Raven she notices another familiar face sitting to Bellamy’s left.

 

Her disgusted reaction must be audible because the man it’s directed at turns around immediately.

 

“Nice to see you too Clarke,” he quips.

 

“Hi Finn,” she greets him begrudgingly.

 

“Finn,” Raven chokes on her water.

 

“Do I know you?” he asks curiously.

 

“No,” Raven replies curtly, “that’s just a really nice name.”

 

Of course she knows Finn, or as they call him around their house “the worst boyfriend ever.” She’s heard Clarke’s stories. He cheated on her, not once, not twice but three times. He’s scum, anyone who would hurt Clarke like that must be. Raven laughs lightly at the scowl Bellamy gives Finn. They’re both doing a very poor job of hiding the fact that they care very deeply about Clarke Griffin.

 

“How have you been?” Clarke feigns politeness.

 

He opens his mouth to answer but Clarke is actually glad to see her mother when she arrives, interrupting him.

 

“Clarke,” Abby starts, “this is my boyfriend Kane.”

 

“Nice to meet you Clarke,” the man says smiling, extending his hand to Clarke to shake.

 

Kane is the first man Abby has introduced Clarke to since her father’s death. She’s not sure if he’s the first guy she’s dated or just the first one she’s been serious about. It’s a big step, one she’s not willing to ruin. He seems nice enough.

 

They eat in relative silence, no one knowing how to break the awkward tension at the table. Clarke wonders if Finn or Kane notice. She’s sure that Abby does. Clarke doesn’t really have a problem with taking to strangers, so people she actually knows, even if not well shouldn’t be a problem. Clarke has no doubt that she’s wondering why Clarke isn’t chatting up a storm with Bellamy. They both have history in this town, even if not together.

 

“So, Bellamy,” Abby speaks up after what seems like a half hour of deafening silence in an otherwise very loud room. “How’s your sister? Octavia right?”

 

Bellamy smiles, any mention of Octavia makes him smile wide like he is right now. Clarke has always loved that he’s so close with his sister, even if she hasn’t met her yet.

 

“She’s good,” Bellamy fills her in, “she’s actually around here somewhere, or supposed to be. I’m surprised I haven’t seen her yet, she said she was coming.”

 

“Speak of the devil,” Raven says with a wink as Octavia walks up behind Clarke.

 

“Me?” Octavia asks quizzically.

 

Raven nods, “Your brother was just telling Ms. Griffin here how awesome you are.”

 

Her eyes light up and Clarke wants more than anything to strike up a conversation, to get to know Bellamy’s first love. He talks about her like she is the moon and stars, even when he’s telling a story about something she did that upset him. This girl was Bellamy’s whole world for a long time and Clarke wants to know her. Instead, she stays silent.

 

“This is my girlfriend Raven,” Bellamy introduces her to his sister.

 

“Raven, this is my sister Octavia,” he says, still smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Raven offers, smiling. “I think Bellamy has told us…cough, me, all about you.”

 

Octavia raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

 

Clarke by this point just wants to yell and scream at the top of her lungs. She wants Bellamy to introduce her to his sister too. She thinks briefly about letting go of everything stopping her from telling people about their relationship but stops herself. Her reasons are still reasons, the biggest one sitting right next to her whispering in Kane’s ear about something.

 

Octavia takes the seat next to Kane and is joined seconds later by a very tall, decidedly older guy.

 

“Her boyfriend?” she mouths to Bellamy, hoping no one at the table notices her curiosity.

 

He shrugs his shoulders in response. He’s really not sure.

 

“Bellamy,” Octavia speaks up, “this is my boyfriend, Lincoln.”

 

“Hi,” Bellamy says, fearing what else might come out of his mouth if he keeps talking.

 

Clarke can tell it’s his age that’s bothering Bellamy. His sister is just twenty years old and this Lincoln fellow is definitely at least twenty-seven if not older. She knows Bellamy won’t say anything to her now, it’s not the right place or time for an argument over who she chooses to date.

 

Raven rubs his thigh gently to calm him. She’s thinking the same thing as Clarke right now; he’s annoyed but trying his hardest not to show it. Bellamy is not one who hides his emotions well, but he’s making a valiant effort for Octavia’s sake.

 

Clarke wants to whisper in his ear, tell him that it’s fine and that Lincoln is probably a good guy. She wants to tell him that Octavia looks happy and that he should be happy for her. She can’t say anything to him though and it’s eating away at her. She’s never gone this long without having a real conversation with Bellamy or Raven. Raven’s been with her for almost three years and Bellamy for two, she’s used to talking to them every day; real talks, not just about the weather or what they’re going to cook for dinner. Clarke knows how cliché it is but going a day without talking to them is like going a day without air. She needs them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After they eat they reach the part of the night Clarke has been dreading the most. Clarke loves to dance, be it in her bedroom alone in her underwear or at a wedding on the dance floor. She’s not going to dance alone though, that would be ridiculous. She could find a group of girls she knew in high school to hang out with, but it is decidedly not worth it. Clarke is flying solo and tonight that means she’ll sit at the table and text, hoping Finn doesn’t try and make conversation with her.

 

She swallows hard as the typical first dances of a wedding end and she sees Bellamy rise from his chair. He takes Raven by the hand, smiling at her as he pulls her into his arms. She watches as they head for the dance floor. She hates that her most dominate emotion right now if jealously. She loves them, both of them so much and normally she loves to see them together. Clarke loves the way he holds Raven when she’s sleeping, and the way Raven whispers in Bellamy’s ear and then kisses him, exactly three times on the cheek. She loves the way he smiles at her when she finally wakes up in the morning and joins them in the kitchen. She loves how Raven curls into his side when they’re watching a movie and buries her face in his chest when a scary part comes on. She loves how comfortable they are with one another, and how much they love each other. She should love to watch them dance together with eyes so full of love it would be sickening to anyone else, but right now she can’t watch.

 

Clarke gets up from the table and heads to the back door of the venue. It’s cold outside without her jacket but she doesn’t want to go back in and get it. There’s a gentleman next to her smoking, she coughs a little and moves out of the way of his smoke. She breathes in the cool night air. It feels better than the anger building in her chest. She’s mad at herself more than anything. She could be out there on that dance floor with them enjoying herself instead of out here in the cold. She could be feeling love instead of intense jealously right now but she’s not. She can’t no matter how hard she tries to reconcile her feelings with her love for Bellamy and Raven.

 

She’s slightly taken aback when she hears a voice calling her name.

 

“Clarke,” the other woman says it like it’s a question.

 

“Hey,” Clarke greets her, Octavia’s bright blue eyes staring back at her.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks, seemingly genuinely concerned.

 

“Yeah,” she lies, “I just wanted to get some fresh air.”

 

Octavia eyes the smoker standing next to Clarke but doesn’t say anything else for a few minutes.

 

“You seemed upset when you left the table is all. I know we don’t know each other very well, I mean I heard Bellamy mention you a few times back when he was in high school but we never really met. I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

 

“Bellamy talked about me in high school?” Clarke asks, the only part of what Octavia said that Clarke actually heard.

 

Octavia smiles at her, “He had a huge crush on you. You didn’t know?”

 

She shakes her head. “No, he never really talked to me.”

 

“Bellamy might seem really confident now, but he’s always been a little shy. I think he always wanted to but didn’t know how to approach you. You always had guys around you, and you were really popular. I guess it didn’t matter that he was older, you intimidated him a little I think.”

 

“Wow,” is Clarke’s one word response.

 

She always thought the first time Bellamy ever considered her a romantic possibility was when Raven met him. Her heart is beating faster than it ever has. She doesn’t know what to do with this information. She doesn’t wish she had gotten together with Bellamy in high school. It would have saved her from Finn but she may never have fallen for Raven and her life wouldn’t be as good as it is now without her.

 

They stand in silence for a few more minutes, the smoker long since having gone inside. Clarke watches as the stars shine down brightly on the pair. The sky is clear and she can see stars for what seems like miles. It’s a beautiful night.

 

“I love him, you know,” Clarke finally blurts out.

 

It seems impossible to keep her secret from Octavia any longer. It’s obvious she only wants the best for her big brother.

 

“I kind of figured,” Octavia says, only a little smugly. “I saw the way you looked at him in there.”

 

“We’ve been together for two years. He means the world to me,” Clarke explains.

 

“Two years and he hasn’t told me about you?” Octavia seems offended now.

 

“It’s complicated,” Clarke sighs.

 

“Does it have anything to do with the girl he’s dancing with right now?”

 

Clarke just nods. She doesn’t know how to tell this part of their story. She’s also afraid that maybe Bellamy will be upset if she tells his sister. They’re close but he’s always been like Clarke in that he likes to keep his private life, private. He’s never really been ready to tell people either. Octavia is looking at her though and she’s already said too much, she might as well tell her everything.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke starts, “yeah it does. I love her too. We love her, Bellamy and I both love Raven and each other and Raven loves us. Sorry if that doesn’t make sense to you but it makes a lot of sense to us.”

 

Octavia smiles widely. She gets it, Clarke can tell.

 

“It makes sense. I know Bell and for a long time he was closed off. He was mad at the world and everything in it when our mom died. I’m glad he’s opened up his heart now.”

 

She takes a step closer to Octavia and wraps her in an embrace. They may have just met but it doesn’t matter, she’s Bellamy’s family, which makes her Clarke’s family.

 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispers in her ear.

 

“Anytime. I hope I’ll be seeing a lot more of you around, once you tell Bellamy that I know.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Clarke turns to go back inside but thinks of one more thing she wants to say.

 

“Octavia,” Clarke says, her head poking out the door, “Bellamy will be okay with you and Lincoln when he sees how happy he makes you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke takes a seat back at the table and smiles at her mother. She’s feeling better now than she was when she left the table but her smile fades when Bellamy and Raven walk back toward them. They’re both wearing smiles brighter than the sun; clearly having a great time. Clarke tries to smile at them. Anything to hide how jealous she is.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she states out loud, to no one in particular.

 

She needs another excuse to get away from all the “fun” being had out on the dance floor.

 

The door doesn’t close behind her and she hears someone come in. She’d rather be alone but as long as it’s not…

 

“Raven,” Clarke greets her surprised.

 

Raven just leans in and kisses her on the lips, a palm pressed to each one of Clarke’s cheeks. Clarke is breathless when she pulls away, the taste of citrus on her lips.

 

“Don’t do this to me Raven. I’m having a crappy night and I don’t need you to make it worse. I just want to get this night over with and go home with you and Bell. Watching you out there is breaking my heart and I feel awful about it but I just…”

 

“Clarke,” Raven interrupts her, a finger pressed to the other woman’s lips.

 

“Shut up and dance with me.”

 

Clarke hesitates and Raven knows the words on her lips without her having to say anything.

 

“You can,” she says gently, pressing another kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand and walking her out of the bathroom.

 

Clarke catches Bellamy’s eye as she walks toward the dance floor, hand in hand with Raven. He’s smiling but he doesn’t get up, he just watches them.

 

Raven puts her arms around Clarke’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder. It’s a slow song, which means there are many eyes on them but Clarke’s heart feels so full she doesn’t even care. She doesn’t look around the room, just closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. She doesn’t notice her mother’s confused look or the loving look in Bellamy’s eyes. She doesn’t see Octavia smiling or Miller scratching his head, wondering why Bellamy’s girlfriend is dancing with Clarke. She realizes what it’s like for a few minutes to not care what anyone else thinks. She loves Raven more than anything for pushing her and giving her this moment.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” she hears Bellamy say.

 

“I do mind, but I’ll let you do it anyway,” Raven teases him, releasing Clarke’s hands.

 

“I think a few people might know something is going on between you and Raven,” he says jokingly.

 

“I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders,” Clarke says exhaling.

 

“I’m glad. What did Raven say to get you to let go?”

 

“Shut up and dance with me.”

 

“Of course,” Bellamy laughs, “subtlety is not her strong suit.”

 

“That’s why I love her,” Clarke says smiling.

 

“Me too.”

 

As the slow song ends and an upbeat one begins Clarke can see Raven running to rejoin them on the dance floor. She grabs Clarke’s hand and twirls her around as Bellamy does a little booty shake. This is what Clarke has wanted all night long; to be a part of this. Things are much better when the three of them are together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clarke holds Raven’s hand in her right and Bellamy’s in her left as they walk back to the table, after five or maybe six more songs. She could definitely use a glass of wine now.

 

“I guess I have some explaining to do,” Bellamy addresses Octavia when they reach the table.

 

“Nope,” she says smiling at him, “you’re in love, I get it.”

 

He knows they’ll have to have a long chat later but for now he’s happy that she knows. Christmas is going to be a lot more fun when he can bring Clarke and Raven home with him.

 

Clarke can’t discern the look on Abby’s face as she takes her seat. It might be concern, it might be pure and utter confusion, and Clarke almost doesn’t want to find out.

 

“Mom,” she says nervously, “I’m just going to be blunt and put it all out there. I’m dating Bellamy and Raven. Raven and I have been together for three years, ever since I left town to move to Philadelphia. Bellamy was living there too and things just kind of happened and the three of us are totally and completely in love with each other.”

 

Her mother doesn’t speak for a few minutes. Clarke isn’t surprised. She did just give her a lot of information to process. She didn’t know that Clarke and Raven were together; much less that Clarke, Raven and Bellamy are together.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy Clarke. I just wish you had told me sooner.”

 

Abby places a comforting hand on Clarke’s leg.

 

“I know we’ve had our rough patches Clarke, but I’m still your mother and I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

Clarke wraps her arms around Abby and hugs her tight. It’s been far too long since she’s done this. She’s missed her, no matter how much she’s pretended she hasn’t.

 

“Thanks mom, I’ll try and call more often and we’ll have to come back for a visit. The three of us, together.”

 

“Finn,” Raven starts, “I have no one to make a grand statement to about my relationship so I’m just going to say this. You’re a jerk and you made a big mistake.”

 

The whole table laughs as Finn just gets up and walks away, shaking his head.

 

“I love you Raven,” Clarke starts, “and it feels really good to say it like this.”

 

Before she can say anything else the groom and his new wife walk over to their table.

 

“Hey guys, before anyone heads out for the night we just wanted to thank you all for coming. It’s nice to see old friends and maybe we can catch up sometime, since you apparently all know each other,” he smirks as he finishes talking.

 

“Congratulations Miller,” Clarke says, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

 

“Thanks Clarke, and congratulations to you too. You looked really happy out there on the dance floor tonight. You might have been one of the only people I actually noticed through all the excitement.”

 

“Thanks, I’m very happy. We are very happy.”

 

“Yes we are,” Bellamy confirms, kissing Clarke on the cheek, as Raven presses a kiss to the opposite one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy’s suit falls to the floor as soon as he makes it into their hotel room. Clarke and Raven follow suit with their dresses. Clarke follows Raven as she climbs up onto the bed. She’s glad they got a room with a King size bed, even when it was just going to be the two of them sleeping there. She smiles as Bellamy lays down to her right, Raven on her left tracing circles on her bare back. This is much better than spending the night alone in her hotel room.

 

“Thank you guys for putting up with me. I know I’ve been a total pain about, well, everything. I love you both so much.”

 

“That’s what we’re here for Clarke, to indulge you even at your worst,” Raven replies cheekily, sticking out her tongue.

 

“I understood how you felt, but I have to say I’m really glad that Octavia knows now. She means a lot to me and I want her to know the other people in my life that mean everything to me.”

 

“Aww, Bell’s getting sappy on us Clarke,” Raven teases, leaning over Clarke to give Bellamy a kiss.

 

Clarke follows suit, pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s lips and then Raven’s.

 

“I love you both so much,” she says again, she could never get tired of saying those three little words to Raven and Bellamy.

 

“We know,” they reply in unison, “we love you too.”

 

“Goodnight loves,” Raven says as she turns off the lights.

 

As Clarke closes her eyes she thinks about the first time they said I love you again. She never wants to hear it for the last time. Bellamy and Raven, they’re it for her. Five years ago she never would have thought she’d be here, in her hometown with Bellamy Blake and Raven Reyes madly in love but here they are. “Shut up and dance with me” might be the second best thing Raven has ever said to her.


End file.
